Valentine Hideout
by Bri Nara
Summary: It's Valentine's day and the guys of the Leaf Village are being chased by fangirls. What happens when they find Sasuke's old Valentine Hideout?


**Bri Nara Production**

_I'M BAAACK! XD_

_Nezumi: Where were you Bri-san? O.o_

_In the land of very boring exams, and I got a post card from my old nemesis, Writer's Block. -.-_

_Nezumi: At least you came up with a Valentine's Day special. ^^_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the day was so peaceful...

"AAH!!! RUN, NEJI, RUN!!!"

Scratch that, it wasn't peaceful. In fact, it was the farthest thing from it. It was Valentine's Day.

Neji and Shikamaru were running through the Leaf Village as Bri and Suka were chasing them. Bri was holding up a chocolate heart that was taller then she was, while Suka was holding up a wedding ring and a mistletoe.

"Come over here and kiss me, Neji-kun!" Suka shouted as she waved the mistletoe over her head.

"No! And mistletoe only work at Christmas!!!" Neji shouted back as he ran faster.

"Shika!!!" Bri whined. "C'mon and eat this chocolate! It cost me all the money I got from missions this week, so you're obligated to eat it!!!"

Then Neji and Shikamaru turned at a corner. While the two rabid fangirls ran off, they hid in an alley.

"What are you two doing here?" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see the last person expected to hide in an alley.

"_Gaara?!_"

"What are you doing here? You're the Kazekage, you shouldn't be hiding."

Gaara sighed. "As much as I wish that to be true, the girl who escorted me here remembered it was Valentine's Day."

Just then a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a sand-jounin outfit ran past the alley with an incredibly loud "GAAAARA-SAMA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! ^^" (Special appearance of my friend, Gaarafangirl91. ^^ Happy V Day, Fan-chan!)

Gaara sighed. "Sasha..."

Shikamaru and Neji sweatdropped. "So even the Kazekage has to be careful on Valentine's day."

Then, a part of the ground shifted, as if it were a manhole, and a certain silver-haired boy's head came out.

"Shairo?!" Shikamaru shouted out in surprise. (In case some of you forgot, Shairo is an OC for my Jashinist friend. -.- He's only in here because I'm being nice.)

"What are you doing out here?!" Shairo asked as he looked around. "It's Valentine's Day! Do you _want _to get killed?"

"We have nowhere to hide," explained Neji.

Shairo closed his eyes thoughtfully and said "Well, I guess you'll have to come with me then."

"To where?" Gaara asked.

"To the 'Valentine's Sanctuary'. Well, that's what Nezumi keeps calling it anyway. Apparently Sasuke used to hide out in here on Valentine's Day."

"That explains a lot," Shikamaru sighed. "I never did see him get chased on Valentine's Day."

"He's been holding out on us," Neji agreed.

Shairo grinned and held up the lid. "So... you coming?"

"Uh..."

"There's ramen."

Naruto slid out of nowhere and slipped into the hole shouting "I'M IN!"

**...**

"Wow..."

"Dang..."

"Sasuke has a lot of explaining to do if he ever comes back."

It was a guy's heaven, with Plasma TVs, arcades, huge stereos, and a snack bar big enough to end world hunger. Daisuke (Random OC I made up for my friend who wanted to be in this, and yes, I used a generic name. It means "Great Helper") was at one of the TVs watching an anime; Nezumi was helping Lee try to beat Sasuke's score on Guitar Hero; Choji was swimming in the fountain that squirted BBQ sauce; while everyone else argued over what song to play next on the mountain-sized stereos.

**...**

Meanwhile outside...

"Fan-chan, you found them yet?" Bri asked.

"Nope."

"Avey?"

"Nothing."

"Suka-sempai?"

"Face it, we need them to do some this 100% stupid to find them."

Then, suddenly music was blasting out of the Stone Third Hokage's head.

"PARTY LIKE A NIN-- PARTY LIKE A NINJA~!!!" (Imagine the tone to "Party like a Rock Star")

"SHAIRO! KEEP IT DOWN!!!" Shikamaru's voice shouted. "OR THEY'LL HEAR US!!"

"Relax! There's at least 10 feet of rock so they'll never hear us!!!"

The girls could only sweatdrop and say "Wooow."

**...**

By now the guys were trying to empty out the lifetime supply of chips Sasuke left in the hideout, while Naruto was waiting for his ramen order. Shairo lifted his cup of soda.

"To a danger-free Valentine's Day!"

Then the doorbell rang, the ramen-delivery person had arrived.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted out and tried to give them the money.

"No need for a tip." The delivery-person took off their hat to reveal Bri. "GET 'EM, GIRLS!!!"

Then a flood of girls came in just as "Another One Bites the Dust" started playing on the stereo system. Daisuke was one of the first ones tackled. His glasses getting knocked off his face.

"What the heck?! I'm not even _in _this anime!"

Then Shairo got dragged out of the room by a blonde fangirl. "AAAAAHH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, JASHIN-SAMA?!" ("Another one bites the dust." X3)

Then Bri found Shikamaru in the mess and forced a whole block of chocolate into his mouth. ("Another one bites the dust." X3)

Then Suka jumped off the giant plasma screen taking down Neji, Iruka, and Kakashi all at once. "BANZAI!!!!" ("And another one gone and another one gone, another one bites the dust." XD)

Avey grabbed Nezumi and gave him a death-hug. ("Another one bite the dust!" X3)

**...**

Half the Leaf Shinobi were in the hospital the day after Valentine's Day. Both of Sai's arms were in slings after Ino and Sakura had a tug-o-war fight over who would give him chocolate first. Neji was in a body-cast. Daisuke broke his leg. Shairo was yet to be retrieved from the blonde fangirl. Kakashi's face was completely wrapped in bandages (much to everyone's disappointment). Shikamaru had a neck-brace, and an avoidance of chocolate. Gaara had his own separate room which was guarded by Sasha (who occasionally went into the room to hug him).

Nezumi limped into the with a smile on his face. "Guys! I know what day we'll be released!"

"Really? When?"

"Knowing Bri, she probably set the date."

Nezumi's smile faded a bit as he told everyone. They all reacted with a loud "NOOO!!!"

White Day.

**For those who don't get what White Day is, it's the day in Japan when the boys have to repay the girls for the chocolate they gave them. ^_^**

**Nezumi: So you'll hunt us down to get the chocolate we can't afford? O.o**

**Why of course, Mousy-kun. ^^**

**Small acknowledgment to the guest stars here: **

**I don't own Suka, Sasha (Gaarafangirl91), Shairo, the fangirl that kidnapped Shairo, Avey, Daisuke (Xavier-5422), and everyone from Naruto.**

**Review! XD  
**


End file.
